


小狗

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 10集被加贺美刺伤之后的妄想
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 5





	小狗

有时候天道会觉得总跟在自己背后的那个家伙不是热血傻警察，是一只小狗——会用湿漉漉的眼睛望着你、讨好似的蹭着主人掌心的小狗。

肩膀上的伤口处传来了一丝刺痛，大概因为对方的动作过于笨拙，哪怕是天道也不得不皱了皱眉。小警察慌乱地举起双手，生怕自己再给天道添什么麻烦。

“抱、抱歉，疼吗天道……？天道、我不是故意的……对不起！”

天道总司无奈地叹了口气，抓过了加贺美手里的绷带用牙固定着一端，从容地包扎起了伤口。

“这样就可以了。”他平静地撕扯下绷带的末端，捡起了沙发上的衣服，“真是的，作为警察而言这是最基本技能吧。”

“……对不起哦，这项基本技能我确实不会！”

加贺美赌气地撅起嘴撇过脸，但很快又耷拉下了脑袋。他偷偷用眼角的余光瞟着穿上衣服的天道，暗地里抓紧了裤腿，在布料上留下了褶皱。

天道总司的那道伤口是他在不久前留下来的——是作为The Bee的加贺美新刺穿了他的肩膀留下来的。

虽然他确实被男人当时一而再再而三的讽刺刺激得头脑发热——而且他也觉得挺委屈的，明明他一点也不想跟天道刀剑相向，一直在寻求Zect和天道兼得的方法，对方却认为他这是幼稚和天真——但当他真的使出Rider Sting时，天道总司却根本没有还手的意思，只是正面硬吃下了他的攻击。等他回过神来时，天道的肩膀血肉模糊，却仍然弯起嘴角看着自己笑了。

这样就对了，加贺美。他仿佛听见天道这么对自己说。加贺美新呆滞地看着男人潇洒离去的背影，突然发觉自己找到了真正值得追随的存在。

眼前的男人是为了不让自己被夹在Zect和他之间为难，才逼迫他做出了选择。天道从来不会把他的想法和关心直接表达出来，更喜欢在暗中用行动加以引导，加贺美对他的这点又恨又爱。

于是警察在队员们的面前褪下了黄蜂的装甲，跟着他的光毅然离去。

天道总司走路平稳而迅速，看起来根本不像肩膀刚受过贯穿伤的人，加贺美费了老大劲才跟上他的脚步，刚要抗议两声，却注意到天道略带苍白的脸，然后才看见了他被血色浸湿的衣服。

那一瞬间，加贺美觉得自己的心脏被什么揪了起来，突突地疼。天道看起来总是云淡风轻的样子，什么时候都不狼狈，但天道总司也是人类，会痛会累，哪怕他此刻显得再从那容，也掩盖不了抵御疼痛而本能绷紧的肌肉。

结果他们就变成了现在的模样——直接回家会让树花担心，所以他们临时找了条没什么人的小巷，抱着一丝负罪感的加贺美赶紧检查起天道的伤口，笨手笨脚地在身上找能用的东西，对方叹了口气，从摩托车的后箱拿出酒精和绷带。

“帮我。”天道说得言简意赅，加贺美立刻像是得令一样蹲下来接过，开始了他手忙脚乱的新手表演。

最后还是天道自己给自己止了血，包好了伤口，抖了抖皮衣上的灰，看起来就好像什么都没发生过似的。

“……啊，天道！”

才反应过来的加贺美意识到对方准备离开，急忙地站起身叫住了他。唯我独尊的男人转过头，将手插进了裤袋里。

“还有什么事吗？”

“不……就是……那个……”已经放弃了The Bee的警察张了张嘴，他总觉得自己有很多话要说，比如“他们现在到底算什么”、“他还能不能做天道的朋友”、“他已经放弃了The Bee的资格，天道对此怎么看”、“自己是不是现在离天道近了一点呢”……

他嗫嚅了半天，最后只憋出了一句话：“我可以……一起吗……？”

天道就站在那里看着他。Kabuto背后的男人总是离他那么遥远，明明站在眼前，却又模糊不清，不可触及——太阳居高临下地审视着星辰，微凉的穿堂风像剖开人心的利刃，把他的内在一层一层地挖出来、展现在神的面前等待着审判。

他觉得时间仿佛过了一个世纪。在又一滴汗珠从额角滑落的时候，天道总司笑了。

“晚饭吃炸豆腐跟牛肉卷。”

总司一切的男人没有再多说一句，继续往前走着，球鞋落在地面上发出清脆的声响。加贺美不由得睁大了眼睛，愣了一秒，赶紧加快脚步跟了上去。

“那我就多谢款待了！”他像是确认似的大声喊道，天道没回答他也没有停下脚步，只是在加贺美看不见的角度里抿住了满心的笑意。

“这个家伙果然还是很有趣。”他自言自语着，懒懒地仰起头享受着身上温热的阳光。


End file.
